At some testing facilities, a test cell or group of test cells may require multiple on-location operators to perform and monitor specific tasks. For example, when testing the performance of an engine a person or a group of people may be assigned to operate a particular engine test cell or group of engine test cells by performing and monitoring certain tasks on a test object in the assigned test cells. In some instances, the tasks may be time dependent such that during the waiting period for the tasks to be performed, an assigned operator may be underutilized. For example, the assigned operator may be available for assignment to perform another task in a different test cell, but instead, is restricted to the assigned test cell and cannot be assigned to perform the other task in the different test cell.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0200938 (the '938 publication) discloses a financial consolidation process command center. The financial consolidation process command center of the '938 publication includes associating financial consolidation tasks for business entities with respective roles and assigning those roles to persons who are responsible for completion of such tasks. While effective, the assigning of roles in the financial consolidation process command center of the '938 publication merely assigns roles without basing the assignments on the availability of the person nor the time requirements of completing the roles.